Leadership Talent Tree
A born leader, you know how to take charge and lead your companions and followers to success. All of the Talents in this tree are Mind-Affecting effects. Moreover, you can't use any of these Talents on yourself. Born Leader Once per encounter, as a Swift Action, you grant all allies within your line of sight a +1 insight bonus on attack rolls. This effect lasts for as long as they remain within line of sight of you. An ally loses this bonus immediately if line of sight is broken or you are unconscious or dead. Coordinate A Noble with this talent has a knack for getting people to work together. When you use this Talent as a Standard Action, all allies within your line of sight grant an additional +1 bonus when they use the Aid Another Action until the start of your next turn. You may select this Talent multiple times; each time you do, the bonus granted by the coordinate ability increases by 1 (To a maximum of +5). Distant Command Prerequisite: 'Born Leader' Any ally who gains the benefit of your Born Leader Talent does not lose the benefit if their line of sight to you is broken. Fearless Leader Prerequisite: 'Born Leader' As a Swift Action, you can provide a courageous example for your allies. For the remainder of the encounter, your allies receive a +5 morale bonus to their Will Defense against any Fear effect. Your allies lose this benefit if they lose line of sight to you, or you are killed or knocked unconscious. Rally Prerequisites: 'Born Leader',' Distant Command' Once per encounter, you can rally your allies and bring them back from the edge of defeat. As a Swift Action, any allies within your line of sight who have less than half their total hit points remaining gain a +2 morale bonus to their Reflex Defense and Will Defense, and a +2 bonus to all damage rolls for the remainder of the encounter. Trust Prerequisites: 'Born Leader',' Coordinate' You can give up your Standard Action to give one ally within your line of sight an extra Standard Action or Move Action on their next turn, to do with as they please. The ally does not lose the Action if line of sight is later broken. Additional Leadership Talents Commanding Presence Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Galaxy at War Prerequisites: Born Leader, Tactical Savvy You excel at leading others into battle, issuing quick commands, demonstrating a gift for strategy, decimating your enemies, and impressing your peers. You can use each of the following Actions once per encounter as a Standard Action: * Hold the Line!: Make a single melee or ranged attack against any target within your range. If your attack hits, all allies within 6 squares of you gain a +2 morale bonus to their Defenses until the end of your next turn. * Lead the Assault: ''Make a single melee or ranged attack against any target within your range. If your attack hits, all allies within 6 squares of you gain a +2 morale bonus to their attack rolls and damage rolls until the end of your next turn. * ''Turn the Tide: Make a single melee or ranged attack against any target within your range. If you successfully damage the target, a number of allies equal to your Charisma modifier (Minimum 1) can immediately move up to half their Speed as a Free Action. Coordinated Leadership Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Unknown Regions Prerequisites: Born Leader, Coordinate You coordinate your actions with other leaders. Choose one Talent you possess from the Leadership Talent Tree. The bonuses you provide with this Talent are now considered to be untyped bonuses, allowing them to stack with the bonuses granted by your allies. Reactionary Attack Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Knights of the Old Republic Campaign Guide Prerequisites: Born Leader, Trained in Persuasion Once per encounter, as a Reaction to an attack made against you or an ally, you can direct an ally within 6 squares to make an immediate attack as a Reaction against the attacking enemy. The ally you choose must be capable of making an attack against the target. Tactical Savvy Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Galaxy at War Prerequisite: Born Leader When an ally whom you can see spends a Force Point to enhance an attack roll, the ally gains a bonus to the Force Point roll equal to your Intelligence modifier. Unwavering Ally Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Rebellion Era Campaign Guide Once per turn, as a Swift Action, you can designate one ally within your line of sight who can hear and understand you. Until the start of your next turn, that ally becomes immune to all effects that render the ally Flat-Footed or that deny the ally a Dexterity bonus to his or her Reflex Defense.Category:Talent Trees Category:Noble Talent Trees Category:Officer Talent Trees Category:Corporate Agent Talent Trees